gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hornyhighschoolreunions.com
Hornyhighschoolreunions.com (dt. Geiles Oberschulen-Treffen) ist eine Internetseite aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, die sich auf Wiedervereinigungen von Abiturienten spezialisiert hat. Die Website wird mit ihren Slogan: „Sleep with the girls you couldn’t get at 17!“ (dt. Schlafe mit den Mädels, die du nicht mit 17 bekommen konntest!) Startseite Ferien wieder erleben Dieses Lied erwischte den MP3-Player auf „Zufällig“. Ein schuldiges Vergnügen. Du fährst die Schnellstraße mit deinem Wagen entlang, nachhause, nachdem du einen harten Arbeitstag überstanden hast. Der Chor haut rein. Du vergisst für einen Moment, wo du bist. Du erinnerst dich an sie. Das schwindende Licht trübt dahin in einem Meer aus schwindende Lichter, die schon vor Jahren sich dort versammelten - das sind du und deine Freunde - in der Oberschule - die sich gegen die Kofferräume ihrer Autos lehnen. Du warst tatsächlich glücklich. Und sie war dort. Ihr Gesicht, so dynamisch in der Nicht in deinem Lieblings-Ort, Bier-trinkend, während die Musik aus den Autofenstern plärrt. Du wolltest diese Lippen. Du wolltest sie spüren. Du willst es noch immer. Du kommst zu - deine Hand ist in deiner Hose - dein Gesicht ist bedeckt mit Tränen. Und dein Auto wird langsam umhüllt, verzehrt, kreischend mit durchdringender Intensität, nahe einer Straßenlaterne. Wir alle schweben in Nostalgie, wenn wir an unsere Schulzeit denken. Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur, dass wir unsere Vergangenheit mit rosaroten Sonnenbrillen betrachten, oder, eher öfters, durch MP3-Zusammenschnitten und Bier-Brillen. Hör auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Lebe jetzt in der gegenwärtigen Vergangenheit. Jeder möchte herausfinden, wie es seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden so geht. Uns wundern uns, ob das fette Kind nun ein Plattenproduzent ist, ob der Schul-Freak eine Religion gefunden hat, oder ob der Klassenclown ein manische, depressive Version ist. Aber noch wichtiger ist, wir wollen schlussendlich mit dem Mädchen schlafen, in das wir besessen sind, besonders, nachdem du endlich weißt, was man im Bett macht. Es gibt kein besseres Gefühl herauszufinden, wie jemand in seinem Leben miserabel versagt hat. Und es gibt kein besseres Gefühl als heiße, leidenschaftliche E-Mails an befreundete Klassenkameraden während deiner Mid-life-Crisis. Heimlich lechzen wir alle nach der Information, dass die heimkehrende Königin Tricks dreht um an Geldsäcke voller Kristalle zu kommen. Und wir lechzen noch mehr daran, ihr E-Mails zu schreiben und sie alles, was sie die ganzen Jahre hinter sich gelassen hat, vermissen zu lassen. Letze Abschluss-Schüler, die sich auf „Horny High School Rounions“ registriert haben: Profil 0 * Schüler: Barry Fralewick * Abschluss: 2000 * Oberschule: Castle Garden High School * Spitzname: Dispo (evtl. von Dispose, dt. entsorgen) Biographie Hallo! Irgendwelche Caslte Gardeners von der Abschlussklasse 2000 da? Ich wachte nach der Abschlussfeier in einem Müllcontainer auf und ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern! Niemand hat seit dem mehr mit mir geredet. Was hab ich getan? Wer hat meine Kleidung? Ich weiß, dass das Wodka in der Punschschüssel eine schlechte Idee war. Ich gebe diesen Bastard Jerkins die Schuld. Das verfolgt mich schon seit Jahren. Ich habe einen totalen Blackout... Meine letzten Erinnerungen waren, wie ich versucht habe, mit Julie Jugs auszugehen (tut mir leid Julie - ich verstand deine Gesichts-Zuckungen als ein „Komm her“). Wenn jemand weiß, was passiert ist, bitte sende mir eine Nachricht. Kommt schon - es kann doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein????? Nachrichten * Anonym: Dispo. Du bist ein Arschloch. Erinnerst du dich daran, als du auf den DJ uriniert und somit das Sound-System ruiniert hast? Erinnerst du dich daran, als du herumgerannt bist und dabei versucht hast wahllos Leute zu umarmen, während du mit deinem eigenen Urin bedeckt warst? Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du auf dem Boden rollend „Wer will meine heiße Ladung schmecken?“ schriest? Und das ist alles nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Es wurde noch um einiges schlimmer. Du bist ein verdammter Versager. Ach, und eins noch. Auch wenn du den letzten Tag der Oberschule von 150 Leuten nicht ruiniert hättest, würde niemand mit dir Sprechen. Wir haben dich alle gehasst. Und du wirst NIEMALS deinen Sohn kennen lernen. * Ricky: Ha ha! Ich erinnere mich an Jugs Julie! Das „üble Zucken des Ostens“! Es sah immer so aus, als würde sie versuchen sich das Ohr abzubeißen. Denk daran, das Mädchen hatte ein wiederholtes Zucken. Gesichtszuckungen machen mich geil! Profil 1 * Schüler: Jeremy Grasstain * Abschluss: 1996 * Oberschule: Easton Academy for Boys * Spitzname: Rainbow (Regenbogen) Biographie Darlings! Ich kam zufällig auf dieser Seite und dachte mir, dass wäre wunderbärchen sich mal wieder mit einigen meiner alten Schulfreunden aus der Easton Academy zu treffen! Wie geht’s jeden? Liebt ihr das Leben? Ich tue es!!!!!! Ich schreibe aus Paris! Ich wollte nur das Gerücht bezüglich mir und Kevin Rodthwack entkräften, als wir in der achten Klasse nackt unter der Schultreppe erwischt worden. Ich weiß, wie es für euch ausgesehen haben muss, aber ich möchte euch ERNEUT sagen, dass ich NICHT SCHWUL BIN. Es war ein heißer Tag und Kevin und ich zogen uns aus, wie jeder andere heißblütiges Männchen. Wir vereinbartet gegenseitig es geheim zu halten, da wir um Geld Armdrücken betrieben (eine Praktik streng nach Vorschrift des „Easton Academy Verhalten-Kodex“!!!!). Ich hoffe das alle reif genug sind, um dieses Kapitel abzuschließen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Eltern mich erneut ausschließen. Sendet mir eine Nachricht! Es wäre fantastisch euch alle wieder zusehen, Jungs! Kommt, trefft mich in Paris. Es ist dort SO frei. Ich arbeite als Innenraum-Designer, zusammen mit meinem wunderbaren Mitbewohner Alain. Wir haben eine prächtige Wohnung zwei der süßesten Katzen, die ihr jemals gesehen habt (kleine Schurken!). Außerdem bin ich verrückt nach Musik-Theater, falls jemand Laune hätte eine Show anzusehen? Bitte tretet in Verbindung! Bis die Tage! xxx Nachrichten * Mike K.: Hi Jeremy. Schön von dir zu hören. Ich wollte mich nur dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich die letzten Jahre in der Oberschule gepiesackt habe. Ich war grausam und unreif. Schon das alles gut für dich lief und FRISS KISSEN! * Dave Moorcock: Wenn das Armdrücken war, dann hab ich es die ganzen Jahre lang falsch gemacht. Profil 2 * Schüler: Lincoln Atwood * Abschluss: 1998 * Oberschule: Graysford Academy * Spitzname: KEIN Biographie Alles verlief gut nach der Oberschule. Ich fand einen guten Job als Mechaniker, zog mit meiner Freundin zusammen und begannen einen Familie zuplanen. Dann war ich eines Abends mit Whisky und Phencyclidin zugedröhnt, wodurch ich dann einen Schnapsladen überfiel. Damals kam es mir wie eine gute Idee vor. Nun sitze ich schon drei Jahre in der Alderney State Correctional Facility, da ich Lebenslang verurteilt wurde. Nun teile ich mir eine Zelle (und öfters auch das Bett) mit einem gestörten Biker namens Digger, der meine Beine rasiert hat. Ich versuche positiv zubleiben und es würde mir sehr gefallen was von meinen alten Kumpeln aus der Oberschule zuhören. Manchmal fällt es mir schwer an die schöne Zeit zurückzudenken, bevor ich Diggers Schlampe wurde. Bitte schreibt mich an, oder besucht mich! Bringt Zigaretten mit, wenn ihr könnt. Ich hoffe, euch geht’s allen gut. Nachrichten * Unbekannt: Du bekamst Lebenslang, weil du einen Schnapsladen überfallen hast? * Lincoln: Ich hab auch einen Bullen erschossen. Profil 3 * Schüler: Mikey Norburg * Abschluss: 1990 * Oberschule: Rotterdam Heights High School * Spitzname: Turdhead (Mistkopf) Biographie Hola Kollegen. Seitdem ich die Oberschule verlassen habe, schlafe ich die meiste Zeit mit Verwandten und lebe in einem Wohnwagen. Ich mach alles für Geld und ich verkaufe Drogen an Kindern. Sendet mir eine E-Mail, wenn ihr einen billigen Hand-Job von meiner Schwester bekommen wollt. Nachrichten * Michael Norburg: Hey, ich habe das nicht geschrieben!!!!! Ich lebe zusammen mit meiner Frau und drei Kindern in Los Santos! Die Polizei klopfte diese Woche schon zwei mal an meiner Tür. Das ist demütigend. Wann hört ihr auch mich zu schikanieren? * „Dambuster“ Danny: Wenigstens kleben wir keine Zettel mehr an deinen Rücken! Schniff, schniff... was ist das für ein Geruch? Es ist MISTKOPF! MISTKOPF! * Michael Norburg: Du bist in deinen Dreißigern, Danny. Hol dir ein LEBEN! Profil 4 * Schüler: Dino Perdente * Abschluss: 1997 * Oberschule: Alderney City Tech * Spitzname: The Hoseman (Der Schlauchmann) Biographie Was geht ihr Versager???!!!! Hier ist der Schlauchmann! Wertvollster Spieler 1997!!! Ihr wisst es - ja, das tut ihr!! Arbeitet Teilzeit in der Tankstelle und Vollzeit als Schürzenjäger!!! Manches ändert sich nie! Ich lebe noch immer mit meiner Mutter in Alderney City und gehe mit Fishface, Spunky und Bubble jede Nacht trinken! SÜSS! Oberschule klingelt noch immer. Ich will von jedem heißen Häschen aus der Oberschule hören, mit der ich ausgegangen bin. Suzie, Marianne, Yolanda, Chu Hua... FEUER, FEUER!! Schnell, wo ist der Schlauch? Genau hier, Süße, genau hier. Schaut mich an. Verdammt nochmal eine 1.! Nachrichten * Spunky: Schlauchmann, du rockst!! Die letzte Nacht war der verdammte HAMMER! * Yolanda: Nur fürs Protokoll, Dino, du warst der schlimmste Liebhaber meines Lebens. Mehr wie ein Grashalm als ein Schlauch. Profil 5 * Schüler: Julio Acaudalado * Abschluss: 1989 * Oberschule: East Holland High School * Spitzname: Alien Biographie Hallo. Ihr erinnert euch sicherlich nicht mehr an mich. Ich war der Typ, den alle ignoriert haben, außer wenn man wollte, dass ich aus der Kloschüssel trinken sollte, oder meine Hose vor Mr. Statwalter herunter zog. Ok, ich war etwas seltsam. Ich habe nicht zu euren hirnlosen Gruppen gepasst. Ich bin daran gewöhnt während den Pausen Erde zu essen und mit mir selbst zureden. Aber niemand hat mir jemals eine Chance gegeben - Ihr wart damit beschäftigt Drogen zunehmen und schwanger zu werden. Tja, nun haben sich das Blatt gewendet. Nachdem ich die Schule verlassen habe, machte ich meinen Bachelor in Wirtschaft und daraufhin einen Master of Business Administration in einer Elite-Hochschule. Ich nahm eine Stelle in Schlongberg und Sachs als Junior-Händler für Handelspapiere an und leitete die Handelsabteilung für vier Jahren. 1998 separierte ich mich vom Unternehmen um mich mit meiner Risiko-Investmentfirma selbstständig zu werden und nun besitze ich eine halbe Milliarden Dollar, gebe und nimm eine Million! Nicht schlecht für einen Typen, der „am wahrscheinlichsten versagen wird“ laut dem Abschlussjahrgang von 1989!! Ich kann euch alle als meine Schlampen kaufen. Wenn ich nachhause fahre, in mein gemütliches Zuhause mit 30 Schlafzimmern und meiner Model-Freundin, kann ich mir nicht helfen und muss an meine alten Mitschülern der East Holland High denken, was sie gerade machen. Arbeitet ihr in einer Fabrik, oder einem Schnellrestaurant? Eventuell in einem Einzelhandel, wenn wer gut aussieht? BITTE lasst es mich wissen. Und wenn jemand in Monaco diesen Sommer ist, haltet eure Augen nach mir aus. Ich werde der Kerl auf der verdammt großen Jacht, umzingelt von unechten Brüsten, sein. Wartet einen Moment, ihr könnt ja Monaco nicht auf einer Karte finden, auf die ihr drauf gepisst habt. Speziell für dich, Beefy Steve, ich hatte einen persönlichen Trainer für die letzten fünf Jahren und rate mal was?! Ich bin nun keine 59 Kilo mehr, Arschloch! Ich kann kaum das Klassentreffen erwarten. Versuch nochmal an mein Essensgeld zukommen und ich werde dir das Gesicht brechen. So nebenbei, einer meiner System-Analytiker hat gerade das beschissene Sicherheitssystem von Horny High School Reunions gehackt und sammelte all eure persönlichen Daten. Erwartet alle eine lange und systematische Hölle, wenn ich Persönlichkeitsdiebstahl begehe, der in die Geschichte eingeht. Nachrichten * Lance: Verrückt! Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein speziell bedürftiges Kind! * Steve: Ich besitze dich verdammt noch immer. Profil 6 * Schüler: Mandy Allhand * Abschluss: 1996 * Oberschule: Fort Side High School * Spitzname: 24/7 Biographie Hiya!!! Diese Nachricht geht an alle, die die Fort Side High School zwischen 1989 und 1996 besuchten. Das ist für alle Mädchen, die mich hinter meinem Rücken 24/7 genannt haben, weil ich angeblich „immer offen fürs Geschäft“ war und mich für die „am wahrscheinlichsten für Geld ihre Sachen auszieht“ gewählt haben. Ok, ich hatte eine Scharr an Jungs hinter mir, aber ich habe niemanden von sich beschweren gehört! Ich kann nichts dafür, ich entwickelte schon früh weibliche Züge. Wenn ihr so viel Holz vor der Hütte wie ich in diesen Alter hättet, würdet ihr das gleiche machen. Ich dachte, euch würde interessieren, dass ich jetzt für eine große PR-Firma in Liberty City arbeite und einen VP im letzten Jahr gemacht habe. Nicht schlecht für einen strohköpfigen Bimbo! PR ist einfach. Egal, ich habe in letzer Zeit ein wenig Gewicht verloren und finde, dass es jetzt Zeit für ein Klassentreffen wäre! Wer ist dabei?! Mandy x Nebenbei... Erinnert ihr euch noch an den blonden Cheerleader, Brenda? Sie servierte mir gestern Tacos bei Ping!. Sie ist nun so aufgebläht wie ein Kugelfisch!!! Glaubt mir, ihr wollt sie nicht mehr auf der Spitze der Pyramide haben! Nachrichten * Darius: Hi Mandy! Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du immer mir deine Brüste gezeigt hast, damit ich dir deine Mathehausaufgaben mache! Ich würde gerne noch einen Blick auf diese Welpen werfen??? * Mandy: Ich bin noch immer weit über deiner Liga, Darius. * Unbekannt: Hey Mandy, erinnerst du dich an die Party in der Wohnung von Debbies Vater am Ende unseres letzten Oberschuljahres? Ich weiß, dass du betrunken warst. Ich weiß, dass du dachtest, ich sei Danny Kurtz, aber es war der beste Sex in meinem Leben. Ok, es war das einzige Mal in meinem Leben! Ich würde dich gerne erneut sehen und die Flamme wieder entzünden! Wir haben noch immer nicht über diese Nacht gesprochen. * Mandy: Ich war nicht besoffen, ich war ausgeknockt! Gut, ich denke, das löst die makellose Empfängnis-Theorie! Verdammtes Arschloch! Kein Wunder, dass das Kind so hässlich geworden ist. Du schuldest mir 120.000 Dollar Unterhaltszahlung. Wir sehen uns im Gericht. * Ralph Upwell: Mandy Allhand! Ich kann’s nicht glauben! Kein Tag vergeht, an den ich mir nicht einen runterhole, während ich an dich, in deinem Sport-BH, denke. Hör zu - Ich werde das kurz fassen. Ich werde dir 2.000 Dollar für ein Foto von dir in deiner Unterwäsche zahlen. Nicht nackt, nur Unterwäsche. Oh und mit Schweineschwanz. Wenn du Hosenträger tragen könntest, wäre das toll. * Mandy: Ralph, selbst wenn du die letzte Person auf der Erde... nun, jetzt, wenn du die letzte Person auf Erden würde ich vermutlich... Wenn es nur noch zehn Männer auf der Erde geben würde, würde ich zuvor die anderen neun ficken, bevor ich es mit dir mache! Perverser! Sorgst du noch immer dafür, dass dein Hund Joghurt von deinen Eiern leckt? Profil 7 * Schüler: Peter Wyndup * Abschluss: 1987 * Oberschule: Washington Beach High School * Spitzname: KEIN Biographie Hallo! Petie W. hier! Wie geht’s jeden? Alles lief super für mich, als ich die Oberschule verlassen habe. Nach einigen klugen Geschäfts-Zügen in den späten 1990er, war ich in der Lage die Punktcom-Welle zureiten, in einige ernste sieben-ziffrige Geschäfte. Die Häuser, die Autos, die Frauen - Ich habe das alles. Ich bin reich, ich bin glücklich. Ok, ich hatte alles. Ich wisst, was man sagt - Einmal ein Gewinner, immer ein Gewinner! Jenn, du sagtes mir, ich würde nie was erreichen. Schau mich jetzt an! Ich war reich. Warum beantwortest du nicht meine Anrufe? Ich war an deinem Haus und die erzählten mir, du wärst weggezogen. Bitte trete mit mir in Verbindung. Wir können wieder von Vorne anfangen. Ich werde deinen Vater wieder alles zurückzahlen. Sind auch andere Washington-Beach-Mädchen da draußen? Ich bin ledig und suche nach einer Beziehung. Etwas entspanntes. Wenn ich bei jemanden kurzzeitig einziehen kann, wäre es noch besser. Sendet mir eine Notiz! Nachrichten * Claire Floward, Abschluss 1987: Du bist so voll von Mist. Du bist nicht reich! Du hast mir vor mehreren Wochen ein Minibar-Wohungspacket bei Krapea verkauft. Ich hab so getan, als würde ich dich nicht kennen, da es mich so betroffen hat! * Unbekannt: Ich hab diesen Versager geheiratet. Wenn ihr nicht Alkoholismus und Glücksspielsucht attraktiv an einen Mann findet, haltet euch weg von ihm! Profil 8 * Schüler: Craig Dingleberry * Abschluss: 1981 * Oberschule: South Broker High School * Spitzname: Skunky (Stinktierchen) Biographie Lang nicht mehr gesehen! Es gibt große Nachrichten meiner seits. Ich traf eine wunderbare Kroatin im Internet namens Anka (pointclickshipabitch.com - Schaut’s euch an!) Der Scheck an ihren Vater braucht etwas, um alles in Reine zubekommen und ich warte an den Punkt, wo alles bestätigt wird, aber haben unsere Hochzeit schon in drei Wochen geplant! Ich kann das Treffen mit ihr kaum erwarten! Kreuzt eure finger, dass sie genauso dreckig ist, wie auf ihren Foto. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es da draußen heiße achtzehnjährige Mädchen gibt, die auf übergewichtige, kahlköpfige, mittel-alte Männer stehen! Egal, ich versuche einige Leute für meinen Junggesellenabschied nächstes Wochenende zusammenzutrommeln. Im Augenblick sind es nur mich und dieser komische Typ vom Video-Geschäft. Einige Freiwillige? Ihr müsst mich nicht mögen. Ihr müsst mich nicht einmal kennen. Es gibt ein Abendessen bei Mr. Fuk’s gefolgt von Bowling bei Memory Lanes. Last es uns durchziehen! Freier Alk und Zigaretten die ganze Nacht. Nachrichten * Pauly: Ich wollte schon damals in der Oberschule nie mit dir die Zeit verbringen und ich bin mir höllisch nochmal sicher, ich will es jetzt nicht. * Unbekannt: Wie läuft das BO-Problem für dich, Craig? Profil 9 * Schüler: Melissa Baremott * Abschluss: 1999 * Oberschule: Doherty High School * Spitzname: Spooky Pants (Unheimliche (Unter-)Hose) Biographie Was geht, Abschlussjahrgang von ’99?!!!! Könnt ihr es glauben, dass ich es bin, nach all den Jahren, wo wir die Oberschule verlassen haben? Wer lebt noch in San Fierro? Meine Neuigkeiten? Wo soll ich anfangen? Erinnert ihr euch noch an Mr. Britton, unseren Wissenschaftslehrer aus der neunten Klasse? Wir sind nun verheiratet und leben nun auf einen Kahn mit unseren zwei liebenswerten Kindern namens Amaryllis und Calypso. Ich habe mein namen vor drei Jahren in „Dawn Light“ geändert. Ich lehre experimentelles Mimiken und spiele das Didgeridoo in meiner Freizeit (wirft ein Auge auf ilovetoblow.org für noch mehr Info bezüglich das bemerkenswerte Instrument!). Ich fühle mich richtig glücklich. Es wäre richtig lässig mal von einigen der Doherty-Gruppe zuhören! Tretet mit mir in Verbindung! Nachrichten * Unbekannt: Bist du das Süße Gothic-Häschen, hinter der ich in Geographie saß? Dein Mathe war schon immer scheiße. Ich dachte immer, du wärst so liebenswert und talentiert. Ich bin noch immer von dir besessen. Kannst du mir ein neues Foto schicken? Das alte Foto, was ich vom Baum gegenüber deines Schlafzimmerfenster geschossen habe, bröckelt schon auseinander. * Lenny: Danke für das Foto, Melissa. Scheiße, du bist ja schon richtig ausgereift! Wo sind diese versteckten kleinen Brüste? Was ist mit dem rasierten Kopf und der Cellulite? Du warst um einiges attraktiver, als du noch am Anfang deiner Pubertät warst. Du bist nun offiziell aus der „Versohlen-Liste“ gestrichen. * Melissa: Leck mich, Spinner. * Fingers Watkins: Ich hab jeden erzählt, dass du mir in der elften einen geblasen hast. Hier, ich hab’s gesagt. Es tut mir leid. Profil 10 * Schüler: Tisha Finch * Abschluss: 2000 * Oberschule: Bohan Leadership Academy * Spitzname: Thunder Thighs (Donner-Oberschenkel) Biographie Was geht, BLA?! Ich stolperte auf diese Internetseite und dachte mir, dass ich hier eine schnelle Nachricht hinterlasse. Ich habe kaum jemanden von euch nach der Oberschule gesehen! Ich arbeite die meisten Tage und Nächte im Clam Palace in Bohan. Platzt rein und sagt Hi, wenn ihr Zeit habt. Da gibt’s immer private Räumlichkeiten, wo man mit jemanden reden kann. Ich würde sogar jeden aus dem Abschlussjahr 2000 einen freien Tanz geben! Habt ihr das von Tammy gehört, so neben bei? Habt ihr das Video auf Electric Tit gesehen? Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie in einem Feuer von Ruhm untergehen wird! Nachrichten * Unbekannt: Was sind die Regeln beim Anfassen? * Unbekannt: Warst du nicht umbie 136 Kilo in der Oberschule? * Tisha: Lipurex, Baby! Es hat mein Leben verändert! Ich habe seit 2005 nichts mehr gegessen und kann nun ununterbrochen 37 Stunden lang an der Stange tanzen. Ich bekam vor kurzen ein Kind, was jetzt schon übergewichtig aussah. Ich denke, der Kreis beginnt von vorne. Ich werde das Kind meine Schwester geben. Profil 11 * Schüler: Randy Fox * Abschluss: 2003 * Oberschule: Boar Corner High School * Spitzname: KEIN Biographie Es gibt hier kein Gut-reden. Ich hab aus meinen Leben so ein Durcheinander gemacht. Ich lebe alleine. Ich habe keine Kariere, über die ich reden kann. Und dass alles seitdem diese kranke Schlampe mein Bremsschlauch manipuliert hat und ich deshalb in einen Kleinladen reingerast bin, seitdem geschieht eine Katastrophe nach der anderen. Was ist aus mir geschehen? Die Jahre waren nicht gnädig mit mir. Jede Nacht sitze ich alleine zuhause, esse Nudeln und trinke Mundwasser, bis ich in meinem eigenen Erbrochenen ohnmächtig werde. Ich würde mich ja selbst umbringen, doch bin ich dafür ein zu großer Feigling. Hat jemand lust, mit mir einen trinken zugehen? Nachrichten * Amber xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx: Randy! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du auf dieser Internetseite bist! Du kannst es dir ja garnicht vorstellen, wie es mich verwüstet hat, als du die einstweilige Verfügung gegen mich erhoben hast. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, das es mir leid tut??? Ich war jung, ich war verliebt. Ich bin jetzt eine andere Person. Ich bin eine Menge an andere Personen. Ich gehe auf eine Hochschule und habe sogar einen Blog. Ich trage noch immer eine Locke von deinem Haar an meinem Hals. Bitte schließe mich nicht erneut aus, Randy. Ich fange wieder an Tiere zuquälen. Ich brauche dich. Niemand wird dich so sehr lieben, wie ich es tue. * Randy: Las mich einfach in Ruhe. Lass meine Familie in Ruhe. Ich hast schon genug Probleme in einer Lebenszeit hinterlassen. Ich gehe nun für den Rest meines Lebens mit einem Humpeln wegen dir. * Amber: Du hast mich an meinem Geburtstag links liegengelassen. Ich werde dich und deine Familie umbringen. Profil 12 * Schüler: John Firmstroke * Abschluss: 2001 * Oberschule: Meadows Park International High School * Spitzname: Puppetboy (Marionettenjunge) Biographie Ich hoffe, dass einige sich noch an mich erinnern. Ich wurde 2000 aus Meadows Park suspendiert, für etwas, was ich nicht getan habe. Ich gebe denjenigen 5.000 Dollar Belohnung, der mir Informationen bezüglich der Person geben kann, die einen erigierten Penis auf den Wagen unseres Direktors gesprayt hat. Es ist wie ein Schatten, der mich verfolgt, ein Schandfleck auf meinen Schönschreibheft, den ich ausbessern muss. Nun, ihr versteht den Punkt. Niemand glaubt mir, nicht einmal meine Eltern. Ich dachte, ich kann damit leben, aber das kann ich nicht. Sonst bin ich der selbe, alte John. Abgesehen vom Wochenende, wo ich Joanna bin. Bitte helft mir, meinen Namen reinzuwaschen. - John P.S. Denkt sonst jemand, das es seltsam war, dass Mr. Wakelin mit uns allen geduscht hat? Nachrichten Sean Horland: Ich war es. Was willst du nun tun, mich Nachsitzen lassen? Überweise die 5.000 Dollar auf mein Bankkonto. Profil 13 * Schüler: Adele Gudride * Abschluss: 1995 * Oberschule: South Slopes High School * Spitzname: Funbags (Brüste) Biographie Ich kann nicht genug von dieser Internetseite bekommen! Es ist voll krass, wie viele aus der South Slopes High School hier angemeldet sind! Nun, ich denke ihr alle fragt euch die selbe Frage - was macht Adele im Augenblick?!!!! Ich bin gerade in eine, wie ihr es nennt, komplizierten Beziehung. Ich bin schon drei Jahre lang verheiratet, aber ich hatte eine Affaire mit den Stiefvater meines Mannes seit fünf Jahre. Also betrüge ich ihn und ficke seine Mutter (in welchen Sinne bin ich mir nicht sicher). Wir leben außerdem alle in einem Haushalt. Ein Durcheinander. Was soll ich sagen? Das Leben ist zu kurz! Man sollte das machen, was einen glücklich macht. Ich bin außerdem irgendwie Bi-interessiert - wenn jemand der alten South-Slopes-Mädchen noch immer in der Gegend sind und gerne betrunken werden wollen und die ganze Nacht Unsinn machen wollen, ruft mich an! Ich liebe Stöpsel! Nachrichten * JP: Oh mein Gott! Weißt du eigentlich wie oft ich dieses Szenario in meinem Kopf durchgespielt habe?! Du musst das Zeug ins Internet hochladen. BITTE! * Tony: Hey Adele! Ich habe dich nun seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es deinem Muttermal? Ich denke öfters an unser Abschlussdate! Lass uns mal eine trinken. Es gibt so vieles zum nachholen. * Adele: Tut mir leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wer du warst. * Tony x: Komm schon, Adele!!! Spiel nicht mit mir. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Ich weine noch immer, wenn ich masturbiere. Gib uns nicht auf. Es gibt immer ein zweiter Versuch in der ersten Liebe. * Adele: Du warst nicht meine erste Liebe. Du warst mein erster frühzeitiger Orgasmus. Profil 14 * Schüler: Gerry Smegladen * Abschluss: 1954 * Oberschule: Acter High School * Spitzname: KEIN Biographie Ich würde gerne was von den jetzigen Oberschul-Studentinnen hörten, die sich für ein Wochenende in meinem Haus interessieren. Ich habe ein Schwimmbecken. Es gibt 50 Dollar und so viel Bier, wie ihr trinken könnt. en:Hornyhighschoolreunions.com pl:Hornyhighschoolreunions.com Kategorie:Social-Media Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen